fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Peyton Place (U.S. Syndicated Soap Opera)
Peyton Place is an American prime-time syndicated soap opera. The original version aired on ABC in half-hour episodes from September 15, 1964 to June 2, 1969. Based upon the 1956 novel of the same name by Grace Metalious, the series was preceded by a 1957 film adaptation. A total of 514 episodes were broadcast, in black-and-white from 1964 to 1966 and in color from 1966 to 1969. At the show's peak, ABC ran three new episodes a week. Produced by 20th Century Fox Television. The original version of Peyton Place can be seen both the syndicated block "It's Worth Seeing Again," and the soap channel Soapnet. The updated version is produced by Lady Luck Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television. During the NAHL off-season, UPN would air repeats of Peyton Place on their Friday Night lineup. History The series opens with the church steeple overlaid with the words "Peyton Place", with a tolling of church bells. Announcer Dick Tufeld announces "This is the continuing story of Peyton Place." The scene changes to scenes of the town square, a rolling brook, and a panoramic view of Peyton Place. It dissolves to cast members, and then narration of previous episode events by Warner Anderson, who also played Matthew Swain. In 1966 the message was changed to "In color, the continuing story of Peyton Place." Warner Anderson left the series after the first season, but continued as narrator to the series until the final episode. With Peyton Place, ABC hoped to bring the success of the English soap opera, Coronation Street, to America. Inspired by that soap opera it was decided that it should be aired in prime time.1 Producer Paul Monash wanted to launch a revival of Grace Metalious' novel of the same name. He refused to acknowledge it as a soap opera, calling it a 'high-class anthology drama'.1 An hour-long pilot was shot in 1962. Originally, the Cross family from the novel was included, but when Irna Phillips was contacted to change the pilot, she decided to scrap it. Various disagreements between the makers ensued, and the official pilot was not aired until September 15, 1964. When the series premiered in late 1964, it marked the birth of the primetime American soap opera. The early stories were adapted from the 1956 book and 1957 film of the same name, although some principal character names and occupations were changed or simply eliminated. Some sensational plot lines from the novel (like incest) were replaced with less controversial themes (like teen pregnancy). The series, nevertheless, immediately was criticized for the sexual themes with which it dealt. Despite a budget of only $60,000 an episode, Peyton Place was an instant hit; especially in the early years, when it had a loyal following from fans around the world. Originally, it was aired twice a week, but because of its success, it was increased to three airings a week in June 1965. When Dorothy Malone was rushed into emergency surgery, the producers were faced with the dilemma of what to do with her character, Constance, who at that point was too deeply embroiled in the plot line to disappear without reason. Lola Albright was hired to take over the role and continued in the series until Malone returned. The show's downfall began in September 1966. Ratings dropped after Mia Farrow's departure. Farrow never expected the show to become a success and immediately tried to get out of her contract when the show started its airing. On the urging of her then-husband, Frank Sinatra, the producers decided to write her off the show in the summer of 1966. The character Rachel Welles, portrayed by Leigh Taylor-Young, was written into the show as her replacement. The addition of Taylor-Young's character, however, was not successful in increasing the ratings. The show was cut back to two airings a week. By 1968, most of the original characters had been written out of the show, in many cases at their own request. Critics agreed the show had become 'dated' and, because of the constant change in characters, confusing as well. The writers, already beginning work on what would be the final season, announced several new characters would be written into the show. They would deal with 'electrifying subjects, the war, the draft, riots, music, God, and godlessness'. Although several well-known actors were added to the cast, including Ruby Dee, it was cancelled on June 2, 1969. Revival It was announced on Sept. 3, 2013 that Peyton Place would be revived for the fall of 2014 for syndication, being the second soap opera to return in 2014, following The Edge of Night. On Jan. 3, 2014, Lady Luck Productions agreed to help produce the revival of Peyton Place, and on Sept. 3, 2014, Peyton Place returned to the airways. UPN agreed to air reruns of Peyton Place following the NAHL season on their Friday Night Lineup. Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Lady Luck Productions Category:Soap Opera